Sol Hamlet
Introduction "Flash Fox" Sol Hamlet is the former prince of the Fallen Longtail Kingdom. He also ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune. His battle with his sister Luna Hamlet marked the end of the Royal Longtail Family's rule over the Longtail Kingdom. Appearance Sol is a thin, white skinned male, though is also sometimes mistaken for as a tomboy. He is almost always dressed with white as the primary color. His preferred clothing is a white hoodie and khakis, navy blue forearm length gloves, boots, and scarf, and goggles. His hair is white and shoulder length, with a small ponytail and hair hanging over his left eye. He was also born with white eyes, a sign of good fortune in Longtail tribe culture. Before eating the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Indra's Kitsune, he wore a white fox pelt as a cape. In Zoan hybrid form, his tails are longer than his body is tall at 6 feet. He also carries a four foot staff that is made of Jewel Tree Adam, with a core of and tipped with Sea Prism Stone. Personality Sol has a carefree personality and isn't above making a joke about a situation unless it involves death. During heists, he will often crack jokes about how easy it is sometimes. When confronting Marines, he also will kid around with and make of their abilities. At heart, Sol is a pacifist, like most Longtail Tribe members, but is not above killing or fighting if it is to protect family or friends. He fought and killed his sister Luna because she had caused significant harm to the Longtail Kingdom to the extent that he could no longer contain his anger. Abilities and Powers Five-Tails Style Sol has invented his own martial arts style called Five-Tails Style, which utilizes his five tails from Zoan transformation, the free control he possesses over them, and the fact that his tails are actually longer than his own arms. Five-Tails Style is mostly based on principles of close-combat grappling that restricts the enemies movements and either causing them to pass out or lowering their defense to allows punches and strikes to connect. Five-Tails Style also opens up his ability to use a modified version of Shigan through the use of Armament Haki and the tips of his tails, called Tip-Point Pistol, and his strongest attack, Tip-Point Heartbreaker. Physical Strength Sol lacks a true explosive punching style, instead relying on the strength of his staff and grappling his opponents with his five tails in Zoan hybrid form. By using his multiple tails to grapple, Sol can hold down enemies much larger and heavier than himself. Sol's strongest feat of strength in terms of attacking power is use of the Shigan power and combining it with his Five-Tails Style to use Tip-Point Heartbreaker. The heaviest enemy he has managed to subdue is 740 pounds. Agility Speed and agility are Sol's greatest physical abilities. Sol is extremely fast and agile because of his mastery of Soru. Sol can both quickly attack and separate from an opponent before they can counter if they are not another Soru user or superfast human. Sol is also light on his feet and perform a number of acrobatic thieving abilities, including short wall runs, standing on small points and edges of blades, and running along wires. Endurance Sol can withstand a moderate amount of damage. He will want to continue to fight if it is imperative, but due to his smaller frame, will not be able to absorb the damage. Weapons Sol carries a four foot staff that is made of Jewel Tree Adam, with a core of and tipped with Sea Prism Stone, in order to fight possible Logia type Devil Fruit eaters. He does this to compensate for his weakness with Armament Haki. Devil Fruit For further information: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune Sol Hamlet ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune, a Mythical Zoan Type Devil Fruit that grants him a few abilities, most notably the ability to transform into a five-tailed white fox that allows him to access his signature Five-Tails Style fighting style. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Observation Busōshoku Haki: Armament Sol has a basic understanding of Armament Haki. He can not use it as a form of armor. He also cannot fully coat a limb or tail. The most he can do is coat individual fingers, claws, or tail tips. Relationships Family History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Sol Hamlet was inspired by the idea of multiple tailed fox zoan type inspired by some Japanese myth. Inari used white kitsunes as messengers and that was the inspiration for his devil fruit. Major Battles Sol Hamlet vs. Luna Hamlet (Won, Luna Killed) Quotes "Luna, look how you have fallen." (First words to Luna following her revealing that she killed their parents, the King and Queen.) "I don't like to worry. It will only make hair whiter." (Words to his crewmates.) "You couldn't hit the broadside of a galleon if you were standing next to it." (Taunt to countless Marines.) Trivia - Sol and Luna are both Spanish for sun and moon, respectively. - According to his crewmates and Longtail Tribe people, he could probably race Admiral Kizaru and win. Sol insists that the only way he could win that race is if Kizaru was wearing concrete boots. - Sol loves to read manga in his free time. - His blood type is A. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Longtail Tribe Member Category:Thief Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Soru User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Shigan User